Some semiconductor fabrication processes have low thermal budgets. For example, some processes used to deposit films after the formation of the first metal interconnect layer may be deposited at a low temperature to avoid electromigration of the metal and potential damage to the device. Thus, thermal activation of some deposition reactions may be difficult under such conditions. Some previous approaches have attempted to employ easily decomposed molecules as starting points for film formation. However, these chemicals can be difficult to handle and may still suffer from low deposition rates. Other approaches have attempted to accelerate deposition using plasma energy. However, some devices may be sensitive to plasma damage under such conditions and some molecules may undergo undesirable reactions when exposed to plasma energy.